Digimon Adventure 1:My way
by Paradox Man
Summary: This is Digimon Adventure with another character I made up.Though in the Digimon adventure 2 part,he will replace Cody because I thought he was almost useless.No couples at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1-And so it begins...That means trouble

**sound**

_thinking,or not visible but talking._

Earth appears._That's Earth.Like hell it is.It began when crazy things happened.The climate turned crazy.The rainforest dried up.The __**rainforest!**__Isn't it like a forest made of water!But on the bright side the ocean turned into chocolate sauce.Thats messed up.Really,it is.I was at summer camp.It sucked.All the other campers are total idiots and geeks oh,and some guy no one knows.I'm cool so I just rest in the sun,looking my "magazines" if ya know what I mean.Till it started snowing and ruined my "magazines",in the middle of forking July.This sucks!Oh yeah,6 other kids.Izzy(geek),Mimi(ditzy snob),Matt(ultra emo),T.K(emo's brother),Sora(hot girl),Joey(biggest coward on this messed up planet we call Earth),uh,some guy in a slick black robe(Who knows,we haven't even seen his face)and me Tai.Oops.That makes 7 other kids._A large gust of wind comes as the kids were running from the blizzard.

"Pool closed.Bull!Let's have a snowball fight instead!"Tai yelled.

"I'm gonna make a snowman!"T.K said running.

"Wait up!"Matt said,hands in his pocket.

"It's freezing here.I need a jacket.Can I borrow yours Tai?"Sora asked.

"Whatever.It's back inside.I'll show you where it is."Tai said bringing her inside.Joe walked out.

"You don't want to know what's in there."Joe said walking to a cliff with Mimi behind him while the guy in the slick black robe laughed.

"This laptop sucks!"Izzy said angrily throwing the laptop on the ground.

"Tai!Sora!Get out here and look at this!How long does it take to get a coat!"Matt yelled.

"Matt,do you really think they're getting a coat."Izzy said,coming out with Tai and Sora.Sora had Tai's coat on and had a bite out of the collar.

"We have rats.Big rats."Tai said,looking up at the what looked like the northern lights.

"Sure we do."Matt said,laughing.

"Ey shut up kid!"Tai yelled.

"My name is...You know what,forget you!"The guy in the slick black robe yelled.

"It's almost magical."Mimi said,astonished like all of the others.

"What the hell is it?The northern lights?"Joe asked.

"No,we're to far south.You'd see it in Alaska."Izzy answered.

"That is true"Sora said,starting to turn around.

"No way!The sky is short-circuting."Matt said in a demanding tone.A small green portal appeared in the sky.

"Great.What now."Tai said,annoyed as comets came out of the portal.

"INCOMING!"Izzy and the guy in the slick black robe yelled ducking into the snow as the comets came into their hands and revealed that they were the digivices.

"That was so messed up.Everyone all right?"Sora asked.

"We're all still here."Joe replied,nearly missing his digivice.

"What are this?"T.K asked.

"They look like some kind of video game.Also,It's what are these not this."Izzy answered as a large wave came to the cliff.

"Holy-"The guy in the slick black robe was cut off by a lar-

**SPLASH!**

"Tai.Tai.Wake up dangit!"A unknown voice said as Tai opened his eyes to see some pink blob with red eyes.

"...Tai?"Koromon asked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"Tai yelled backing up to a tree.

"Am I drunk!"Tai yelled jumping on a tree.

"Suck it up!I'm just a Koromon!I'm your partner!"Koromon said jumping up and down and then jumping in Tai's hands.

"Koromon?You're just a blob?"Tai asked,confused as Koromon nodded.

"Er,Tai?Why the hell does this thing keep following me?"Izzy asked,coming out of the bushes.

"My name is Motimon,it is nice to meet you."Motimon said,making Tai drop Koromon.  
"There's more of you!"Tai exclaimed.

"I think these miniture remote digital computer type devices became them."Izzy said in his usual know-it-all tone of voice.

"You could've just lost yours."

"Be quiet.I sense something in the digital world"Motimon commanded,everything grew silent.

"Where is the digital world?"Tai asked.

"Shut up!"Motimon and Koromon yelled.Once again things became silent.

"Nevermind.So to answer your-where are you Tai?"Koromon asked and looked around for Tai,who was in a tree looking around.So he jumped up in the tree as well.

"Uh,Tai,There is a large,orange beetle heading towards us."

"Shut up Koromon,I'm looking for a way out."Tai said before the beetle hit the tree and knocked it over.

"Not him.Anyone but him."Motimon said,putting his head down.

"How do you know him!"Izzy asked.

"He's my evil big brother.He's jealous he didn't get a partner."Motimon said,shamfully as the beetle came back around for another attack.

"Kuwagamon's coming back!"Koromon warned before blowing harmless bubbles at Kuwagamon,doing nothing and getting himself ran over in the process and the tree was knocked down.

"This thing has anger problems!"Tai said,falling off the tree as Koromon collapsed.

"You okay?"Tai asked,rushing to Koromon's aid.

"I'm good."Koromon tries to get up but it doesn't work.Tai picks him up.

"Maybe not."Koromon said,making Tai laugh.

"You're very brave and I'm impressed,but you're definitly out of your league."

"He's coming back!"Izzy said quickly as Motimon started to run away.

"Ah!You cowardly son of a bi-"Izzy was cut off by Kuwagamon's roar.  
"Just run!"Tai yelled,running to a tree as Motimon jumped into a tree.  
"Uh,was that possible?"Izzy asked.

"I don't think so,but if it gets us away from that,I don't care!"Tai and Koromon yelled,jumping in the tree.Izzy shortly followed.They waited as the buzzing slowly faded and then disappeared completly.Izzy looked around.

"I think it's over."Izzy said quietly before they heard someone yell.  
"Tai!Tai!"Sora said before walking in the tree along with another pink blob,with a flower on her head.

"Sora!You're alive!"Tai said,smiling cheerfully before blushing.

"Who's that?"Izzy said,looking at the thing next to Sora.  
"My name is Yokomon."She said as a pig with antenneas ran into Koromon and Motimon.

"I'm Tokomon!"He said as T.K ran in and picked him up.

"T.K?"Izzy asked,confused while Matt was behind him,holding another monster.

"You're here too Matt?"

"Yeah,but this thing kept following me."Matt said,pointing to the orange thing under his arm.

"I'm Tsunomon,It is nice to be of your presense."He said,grinning as they heard screaming.Then Joe ran in.

"This stuffed animal won't stop chasing me!"Joe said screaming again with a walrus type thing chasing him.

"I'm not a stuffed animal!I'm a Bukamon!"It yelled as Joe screamed and the guy in the black slick robe came out from a tree arguing with another pig type creature with blue fur and white fur around his mouth.

"Please tell me your name,I told you I'm a Dorimon,but what's your name!"Dorimon yelled.

"Fine!If you want to know that badly it's Ryu."He said,bumping into Tai.

"So that's your name."


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyway,what are these things?"Ryu asked.Dorimon and Bukamon jumped off of their respective partners and went to the other creatures.

"We're digimon!Digital Monsters!"They all yelled.  
"Digital Monsters?"Tai asked,stepping foward.

"Did we stutter!"Koromon yelled.

"Well,no but-"

"Did we frickin stutter!"Dorimon said,interupting Tai.He remained quiet.

"But we're also cute!"

"Loyal!"

"Have good hair!"

"I don't have hair!"

"Some are funny!"

"Adorable!"

"And brave!"Koromon,Tsunomon,Yokomon,Motimon,Bukamon,Tokomon,and Dorimon said,bouncing around,in that order.

"And rude,don't forget rude."Ryu whispered to T.K,making them both laugh.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Tai!The self proclaimed cool guy is Matt."

"No autographs,please."Matt said,taking off his sunglasses(Oh,did I forget to say he had them?Well,he did.)

"The one wearing the blue hat is Sora."

"Hiya!"She said.

"The one with the glasses is Joe.He'd shake your hand if he wasn't so scared.Izzy is our computer maniac."

"Got any internet access?"Izzy asked.

"Nerd."Ryu said before him and T.K started laughing again.

"Last but not least Ryu and T.K."

"Nice to meet you."Ryu said.

"That other guy is...Uh,what is your name?"

"It's Takeru,but just call me T.K."T.K said happily.

"...Wait,where's the ditz?"Tai asked,looking around,only to see more trees.

"Her name is Mimi."Joe said,before hearing a loud yell.It sounded like it came from Mimi.

"Mimi!"Joe said,turning around and running in the direction of the scream.The others followed quickly and saw Mimi,and another blob that was green with two leaves on it's head being chased by the same large,orange beetle with the strange black markings.

"Not him again!"Motimon said as it soared over their heads and went into the trees and made a loop,which no one noticed.

"Mimi are you okay?"The creature asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay Tanemon."Mimi answered,looking up.Sora looked up too and saw the Kuwagamon coming back around,then going back in the trees,the only thing telling where he is was the trees being knocked out of the way into the air.Soon they ended up in a small spot in the middle of many trees.Kuwagamon flew overhead again.

"Who the hell does this thing think he is!"Tai yelled angrily.

"He's asking for it."Ryu said.

"We can't do anything though."Matt said,holding T.K.

"We'll take care of it!"All of the digimon said,jumping up and shooting pink bubbles and Dorimon shooting grains of iron which only made Kuwagamon fly back.

"Let's go while he's distracted!"Tai commanded,running away as the others followed but soon got to a cliff that lead to a steep fall.

"Just our luck."Ryu said,rolling his eyes,even though no one can see them.

"Damn.There's no way down."Tai said,looking down as Kuwagamon busted through the trees,grabbed Ryu and continued flying.

"Help!"He screamed,climbing on Kuwagamon's back as it roared.

"Tai watch out!"Sora yelled,causing Tai to start running.

"Wait,if a beetle is just like a bug,then any unprotected part is it's weak spot!Ryu,do have any sharp objects!"Izzy yelled.

"I brought a pocketknife,I can use that!"Ryu yelled,grabbing the knife and stabbing the black spot on it's arm,making it roar and turn over,showing it's unprotected stomach and dropping Ryu on the ground.As on que the digimon jumped up and attacked with the same pink bubbles and iron pieces.Which didn't do anything but get them all knocked back to their owners.But Kuwagamon wasn't paying attention and fell into the trees.There was a seemlessly endless silence before Joe got up.

"I-is it over?"He asked.

"I think so."Mimi answered,getting up as well.

"Our digimon!"Sora yelled,getting up and running to her digimon along with the others.Tai was already at his,along with Ryu.

"Are you crazy!"Tai yelled.

"I tried to stop him,I think it worked."Koromon said,opening his eyes.

"They are crazy."

"I hope they aren't broken."

"Are you okay!"

"Tokomon,speak to me!"

"Dorimon,you okay?"

"Bukamon?"

"Tanemon!No!"Matt,Izzy,Sora,T.K,Ryu,Joe,and Mimi said,in that order as Kuwagamon burst through the trees.

"Haven't we had enough of him already."Ryu said as Kuwagamon landed and they all scrambled to the edge of the cliff.Kuwagamon walked forward,cornering them.

"This is it!"Ryu yelled.

"It's not,we just fight."Koromon said,determined.

"What are you doing!They yelled,trying to hold the digimon from jumping away and killing themselves.But their digimon's determination got them away.The digimon jumped away and attacked.

"Koromon!Don't!Come back!"

"Yokomon!Don't go!"

"Bukamon!"

"Tanemon!Wait!"

"Tsunomon!Stop!"

"Tokomon!No!"

"Motimon!That's illogical!"

"Dorimon!Don't do it!"They all yelled as their digivices glowed and as they noticed,a large black void appeared in the middle of the sky and enrgy came down,striking their digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!

"Dorimon digivolve to...Dorumon!"

"...What just happened?"Tai asked.

"They're so different."Mimi said.

"Cool."Ryu said,looking at them in awe as the new digimon attacked,only to be knocked right back down by the still powerful Kuwagamon,which tried to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!Poison Ivy!"Palmon yelled as the vines acting as it's fingers grew out and wrapped around Kuwagamon's legs,keeping it from flying.

"Boom Bubble!"Patamon yelled,shooting out a ball of compressed air which knocked Kuwagamon down.

"Super Shocker!"Tentomon yelled,shooting a lightning bolt at Kuwagamon while Gomamon knocked him down.

"How does it feel to be bullied!What now!What!Now!"Tentomon said when Kuwagamon fell down.

"Finish him!"Ryu cheered.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Metal Shot!"Agumon,Gabumon,Biyomon,and Dorumon yelled,shooting a fireball,a stream of water(I think),a green,spiraling flame,and a medium sized metal ball,setting Kuwagamon's head on fire.It let out a roar before the digimon gathered again.

"Now all together!"Agumon yelled before all of them attacked,setting Kuwagamon on fire.

"Betcha' that hurt."Tai said,grinning as Kuwagamon stopped struggling and fell backwards.

"Are there anymore of those kinds of things?"Joe asked Gomamon.

"There's all kinds of em'!"Gomamon answered.

"How are we supposed to survive if we nearly died fighting the first one!"T.K yelled as Tentomon walked over to Kuwagamon and laughed at him before being knocked back into the children and Kuwagamon flipped up and smashed his head into the cliff,breaking the part they were on.

"I hate you!"Ryu yelled as they fell to what looked to be their doom.

Author Note:(random)Wtf is with a flower turning into a bird,(yokomon-- Biyomon)Pig to angel???(Patamon--- Angemon)DOG TO CAT TO ANGEL!(Salamon--- Gatomon--- Angewoman)


End file.
